pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cheepy-Cheepy/archive04
{|style="margin-top: 7px; background-color: white; border: 2px solid silver; width:100%;" |style="text-align:left;"| Box Art Ok, Box art, got it. I will do it more or less like you have explained, maybe let's talk about it on chat? I haven't decided on the actual box art(sorry...) and I would like to talk about it on chat... if you don't mind. If you don't have time add some ideas to my talk page, please. Infobox Game Ah, it appears I messed up the field inside of the if template. It's fixed now, thanks for telling me.--En Passant 13:26, 3 May 2016 (EDT) Easy-peasy, just used an includeonly tag.--En Passant 00:56, 4 May 2016 (EDT) Couple of Tips Thanks for taking the initiative to clean up the articles' categories! I just have a couple of little tips for you to remember. *When linking to categories, don't write "Category:Fire E'nemies"; you want to lowercase "Enemies" so that it becomes "Category:Fire '''e'nemies" because it's not meant to be capitalized. See for more information. (Pikipedia's policy and help pages are really good; I use them a lot for doing things here on Fanon.) *Be sure not to add categories that are redundant. Since Category:Fire enemies is a subcategory of Category:Enemies, adding the latter to pages becomes redundant; i.e. it's unnecessary. The bottom-most category in a tree is preferred, also following Pikipedia's style. If you've got any questions about this stuff, I'll be happy to answer them! But yeah, good work on the articles; sorry I haven't been helping out any. I'll do my share of the work. I mean, I am an admin, so I should be setting the example for other users. :P 11:59, 5 May 2016 (EDT) Yeah, I understand. Well, I suppose you don't have to lowercase them, since we've got bigger fish to fry. We can come back to that issue later, since it's so small. About my second point: Category:Enemies is a bigger and more general category than Category:Fire Enemies, okay? Because of that, you want to categorize articles into the most specific category they belong in. So, for instance, Fiery Blowhog would be categorized under Category:Fire Enemies, instead of Category:Enemies. Now, Category:Fire Enemies is a subcategory of Category:Enemies, which means that all the articles that are categorized under Category:Fire Enemies are essentially categorized under Category:Enemies, too. So because you've already got Fiery Blowhog categorized under Category:Fire Enemies, there isn't really any reason to add Category:Enemies to it. Hope this helps! 19:00, 7 May 2016 (EDT) I guess so, but it's still redundant. You should hop onto IRC so I can explain this stuff better to you. 19:15, 7 May 2016 (EDT) Hey there! Hey Cheepy, just wanted to say hello and that you're doing a wonderful job cleaning up the wiki! Hey, What's Up? hey cheep how you doing? Quick question can you make me a friend userbox for me? Just asking. Let me know. I really want one. Hey thanks yeah i want a spike pikmin. The box color should be orange and the text to be green. Thanks. Let me know when it is done. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 19:53, 9 May 2016 (EDT) Thanks!! Oh and first do you have a youtube channel? Second check out my channel called That Logan Davis Guy. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 20:30, 9 May 2016 (EDT) Hey cheepy-cheepy. I have noticed something a bit bad. First when was the last time that peach bulborb was on? Second the Guild Of Bulborbs has a few recruits that want to join it. But they cant because Peach isn't on at all. Do we need a new Bulbear? Let me know what you think. Bye. Re: New Images I like your idea, but the problem is, I'm not sure how useful it'd actually be. For the fanon enemies, most of them either have just one picture of the enemy or none at all. And regarding the canon enemies, I SUPPOSE you could edit the enemy infoboxes so that their images have the P1/2 and P3 versions, but it feels a little iffy to me, since we're a fanon wiki and people can just click a link to view the Pikipedia article. Here's what I recommend you do: put in tabs, but don't give any of them names. Instead, the names will be provided by another new parameter. Do it like does, with |image= and |image*title= parameters. But if you actually wanna do it, hit up Espyo, because the coding can get pretty wonky, as I'm sure you know. Also, I made you an admin, since you've been working hard lately and I figured you could use the extra tools. :) 00:18, 19 May 2016 (EDT) ADMIN!?! What the heck? Man im gone 1 day... Congrats cheepy you totally deserve it man! We needed another admin since most are gone. Also have you seen any of them lately? Last thing. Do you want to put my friend userbox since you and me are friends? Bye. K thanks and also do you think there should be more ranks? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 15:43, 19 May 2016 (EDT) OK thanks but im trying to make them feel welcome. In case they come back they will feel like they are an important addition and will want to contribute. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 11:41, 23 May 2016 (EDT) Problem? Hey am I doing something wrong? Cheepy, I know you mean well, but rollbacking is generally used to undo spam/vandal edits. It's better to manually undo the edit and leave your reason in the edit summary, so that way the other user will understand, instead of being confused and potentially upset. 12:13, 23 May 2016 (EDT) Hmm, okay. That page was just bad anyway. But yeah, don't worry about it, you're not in trouble :P 12:18, 23 May 2016 (EDT) Ok its good now. I was just a bit confuzzled. Maybe you can leave me a list of pages to edit. For now what ive been doing is going through the enemies category and categorizing those pages. Maybe theres another way.. Let me know what you think. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 12:33, 23 May 2016 (EDT) Its good. I will dod thqat! This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin 15:59, 23 May 2016 (EDT) Please remember to categorize '''all categories you create, not just enemy categories. Thanks. 18:56, 1 June 2016 (EDT) Enemies undo? So what i need to do after I am done with a page is delete it from the enemy category? I wont do anything with that until you answer back because I dont want to have to go through and add it back if i messed up. So let me know as soon as possible. Thank you guys for all the help and support! Pikmin Timeline Hey thanks for looking out but that phoenix the red pikmin timeline wasnt mine. I was trying to add my Pikmin: Attack Of DeathSpike Timeline but couldnt figure it out. Could you add it for me? It would go Pikmin 1, Pikmin 2, Pikmin 3, Pikmin: Attack Of DeathSpike, and then my sequel to that Pikmin: DeathSpike Evolution. Let me know if you can do that for me. Thanks and respond as soon as possible! Bye and have a greaat daaayy. OHHHH MYYY GOSSHHH IS IT POSSIBLE?! We have achieved 3000 pages!! Can you believe it. Let me know how excited you are. Have an awesome day! Hey the edit count special page is gone? Is it gone for you too? If it is then we need to tell Porplemontage! This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 12:19, 15 August 2016 (EDT) Template hey can you make me a game template like the ones you have for PIPO and PAOTB? Let me know and thanks. Bye Umm.. I don't know how to do it. Can you make it for me? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 11:36, 15 August 2016 (EDT) Hey thanks Cheeps! You are awesome! I will repay you somehow. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 12:25, 15 August 2016 (EDT) Hey Hey cheeps can you check the post i put on scruffys talk page? Could you do that if you see it? Also lastly, have I become a better user than I used to be? Like what have I gotten better at and what do I need to work on to be better? Just asking for some advice. have good day. Ok on the images. But can you tell me what I need to improve on? Like a list or maybe. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 12:19, 16 August 2016 (EDT) Ok thanks for the advice. How long did it take you to get where you are today?This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 12:32, 16 August 2016 (EDT) Hey I have a problem that I cant figure out on Polar Cavern. Its the infobox. Im trying to get it to say Pikmin instead of treasure but it wont work. Can you help? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 11:58, 17 August 2016 (EDT) TROUBLE NEED HELP! Hey King Boo. Are you a member of the Guild of bulborbs? If you aren't I still need your help. Peach has been gone for more than 7 months and it says in the GOB rules that when the Bulbear is gone for more than 6 months we need to have a new Spotty Bulbear. Please help me. Test Hey do you think im doing good on my test so far? I wanna know please. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 16:28, 17 August 2016 (EDT) Past and present Hey cheepy cheepy do you think im going too fast? Editing wise. Also where did Volatile, sir pikmin, and peach bulborb go? Hey do you think that I will be ready for Flower rank in 50edits? Because that is how many edits I need left. Let me know what you think. Wait seriously?! Dude thats awesome. But what do you think PikFan23 would think? You have known him longer than me. Do you think he would think im ready? I mean just a few months ago I got my master bud rank... and soon I will get my Flower rank maybe. This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 01:20, 20 August 2016 (EDT) K thanks and also cool idea with the Beeb. I will be flower ranked probably by the end of the night